


Be There For Me

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff(?), I've not fluff-ed for too long that I'm having a hard time with this HAHA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: College life was hard. So hard that Tsuna constantly wanted to cry and hide in a hole for thousand years as well as punch someone so hard that he would probably break his bones.(In which Tsuna is a college student who is suffering(tm) through an assignment and Reborn is the supportive boyfriend who keeps him alive.)





	Be There For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unirun888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unirun888/gifts).



College life was hard. So hard that Tsuna constantly wanted to cry and hide in a hole for thousand years as well as punch someone so hard that he would probably break his bones. Tsuna was slaving over his assignment, one that was due in two days and he wasn’t remotely halfway through even though he had been working on it the whole day. It was half his grades, and hell, if he doesn’t get this he was so going to fail.

Sniffling and stifling the growing anxiety, he typed his life away on his 5-year-old Toshiba laptop with background music as white noises. He needed to at least finish 75% of it so that he would have time to proofread it the next day, but by god, it seemed impossible as time ticked and his hands cramped, books surround him on the table.

Something landed on his head. He jerked and stiffen, dared not to move. “Dinner.” At his boyfriend’s voice, he slumped, the take-away removed from his hair. He looked up and met Reborn’s gaze, his eyes watering as exhaustion hit him like a truck. “Reborn…” He whimpered.

Reborn patted him on his head affectionately, shushing him before he started bawling. “Don’t cry. Take a break and eat. You can continue later.”

“But I won’t have enough time to finish it!”

“You will. I’ll help.” Reborn said as he pushed away the books and papers and set the food on the table. Sushi. Tsuna’s comfort food. “You’ll have enough energy after you eat.” He pulled away his laptop, ignoring the weak protest and handed the chopstick to Tsuna. “ _Eat._ ” He stressed when Tsuna frowned, scrunching his eyebrows and outright rejecting.

Reluctantly, knowing that he couldn’t win against his boyfriend, he took the chopstick and mumbled ‘thanks for the food’. Plus, he was actually hungry, now that food was right under his nose. He grabbed one, an uramaki, and plopped it into his mouth.

“… Thank you.” He mumbled to Reborn, who was eating his own portion while looking through Tsuna’s work. Reborn turned to him, eyes soft and bonked him on his head lightly. “You don’t have to thank me. You looked too stress that I just can’t help it.” _I’ll do anything for you_.

“No, I mean…. Thank you for being here for me. Like, I would probably be dead somewhere in a ditch by now if you’re not here for me.”

“True.”

“Hey!”

Reborn chuckled and leaned over, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Idiot, I’ll always be with you.” Tsuna flushed but smiled slightly, loving how soft Reborn was to him. (He could still remember the closed-off Reborn years back, the one that would never be this kind to him just because of spite and bitterness.)

He loves Reborn a lot.

“Love you too.” He blinked, realizing that he had spoken aloud. Reborn smirked at him as he made a noise at the back of his throat. “Now hurry up and finish your food so we can continue your work.”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a character and maybe a setting/ phrase/ word in discord and Uni gave me R27 so-- ~~I've another one, a word one, but it's still in progress so-- rip~~
> 
> I've not written fluff for so long omg-- Its actually hard for me to write fluff now. Is this even fluff???
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
